1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for obtaining images with scanning devices, and in particular to a method and apparatus for scanning bottle labels and more specifically to a method and apparatus for scanning wine bottle labels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wine industry and its enthusiasts have shown a continuing interest in collecting information from wine bottle labels. Such information is typically used for one or more purposes including recordation of the date, style, and producer as they relate to the quality and value of the wine. Another purpose is for collectors to keep a record of the artistic content of the label along with notes on the consumptive experience.
Numerous methods to remove labels from the wine bottles have been tried including soaking, steaming, adhesive carrier removal, and scraping with a razor. The most popular method employs the use of a clear adhesive tape that is placed over the label and them removed, thereby pulling the label off of the bottle. As can be readily understood, this method often leaves part of the label on the bottle depending on the tenacity of the label's original adhesive. In some varieties of wines, a traditional paper label is substituted with a painted label that is a permanent part of the bottle.
Two less popular methods for collecting label information utilize either photography or placing the bottle on a flatbed scanning device. These methods usually produce poor results because both flatbed scanners and cameras are unable to focus consistently due to the curved surface of the bottle; specifically with respect to photography, there are many variables that would have to be adjusted, and such adjustments would require a person highly skilled in photography to make acceptable images. These techniques therefore are not commonly used.
Barcode labels have become increasingly common on wine bottles. Typically, the barcode label is a supplemental label separate from the manufacturer's primary label. The bar-coded label can be scanned using standard scanning systems for sales and inventory purposes. In some instances, private collectors also use a bar coded system to keep track of their wine cellar inventory. In both commercial and private applications, the scanned information is typically stored and analyzed using a variety of commonly available software programs.
It would be advantageous to have a simple device that is easily operated and that captures a sharp, photographic quality image of the manufacturer's label on a wine bottle such that the image and its related information can be transferred to a variety of output or storage devices.